fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mavis Vermillion
Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) była pierwszym mistrzem Gildii Fairy Tail oraz jej założycielem, spoczywa na Wyspie Tenrou na której znajduje się jej grób. Wygląd thumb|left|Wygląd MavisMavis ma bardzo długie, faliste blond włosy, które sięgają jej aż do stóp. Na czubku głowy ma długi odstający kosmyk włosów. Ma duże czarne oczy (w anime zielone), które nie mają tęczówki i dziecięcą budowę ciała. Nosi różową warstwową szatę z falbankami wiązaną przy kołnieżyku czerwoną wstążką. Ma małe skrzydełka w okolicach jej uszu. Wydaje się także, że Mavis woli chodzić wszędzie boso. Osobowość Mavis jest miła i opiekuńcza. Chroni, przewodzi i dba o gildię Fairy Tail w miarę swoich możliwości. Wydaje się być pogodna, ponieważ przez większość czasu jest uśmiechnięta. Mavis bywa również nieco beztroska i lekkomyślna, ponieważ pozwala Jellalowi Fernandesowi uczestniczyć w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym jako część drużyny Fairy Tail B, by zwiększyć ich szansę na wygraną, mimo iż jeśli ktoś dowiedziałby się o ex-członku Dziesięciu Świętych Magów i zbiegłym skazańca, mogłoby to być katastrofalne w skutkach dla gildii. thumb|Lekkomyślna natura MavisInnym przykładem jej lekkomyślności jest "pożyczenie" Canie Alberonie Blasku Wróżek tylko po to by wygrać zadanie WMM. Mimo tego, iż jest pierwszym mistrzem, Mavis jest dość zabawna i do pewnego stopnia dziecinna. Zostawiła nawet wyspę Tenrou, byleby tylko kibicować Fairy Tail w wielkim Turnieju Magicznym pod pretekstem nudzenia się na wyspie. Wydaje się dosyć obojętna na pewne rzeczy. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja, kiedy Mavis poczuła złośliwe siły Raven Tail, nie wydaje się być tym szczególnie zmartwiona. Choć jest zabawna i dziecinna, potrafi także być bardzo poważna. Gdy Fairy Tail walczyło o zwycięstwo w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Mavis zmieniła swój uśmiech na rzecz poważnej i skupionej miny, mówiąc, że poprowadzi Fairy Tail do zwycięstwa. Historia thumb|left|Grób MavisMavis jest nazwana matką i założycielką gildii Fairy Tail, którą później w opiece pozostawiła Purehito. W podziękowaniu, członkowie gildii zrobili jej grób na Świętej Ziemi Gildii - Wyspa Tenrou. Przydomkiem Mavis jest miano "Wróżkowy taktyk", ponieważ doprowadziła swoją drużynę do wielu zwycięstw dzięki jej wyjątkowym umiejętnościom tworzenia strategii w trakcie bitew. Fabuła Saga Próby Zlokalizowanie grobu Mavis było Drugą Częścią Egzaminu na Maga Klasy-S, Cana Alberona była pierwsthumb|Mavis "pożycza" Canie Blask Wróżekzą osobą jaka dotarła do jej grobu. Kiedy Cana dociera do grobu, zauważa, że karty, które ma w torebce zaczynają świecić, jest to karta, która świeci jeśli jej partnerka Lucy Heartfilia jest w tarapatach. Widząc kartę i przypominając sobie co zrobiła Lucy, Cana zaczyna płakać twierdząc, że zdradziła przyjaciółkę i gildię, przekładając Egzamin na maga klasy S nad dobro towarzyszy. Zdeterminowana by uratować swoich przyjaciół Cana zbliża się do gobu i prosi Mavis o pomoc i użyczenie jej siły, która mogłaby chronić Fairy Tail, gildię, którą kocha. Mavis telepatycznie kontaktuje się z Caną, pociesza ją i daje jej jedną z trzech wielkich Magii Wróżek, Blask Wróżek. Później Acnologia, który został przyzwany przez Zerefa, pojawia się na wyspie i zaczyna walczyć z członkami Fairy Tail. Mavis dzięki swoim Eterycznym zdolnościom pojawia się w swojej ludzkiej postaci i z daleka ogląda walkę magów ze swojej gildii. Wykorzystuje moc więzi i wiary między nimi by użyć ostatecznego obronnego zaklęcia, Sfery Wróżek, aby chronić członków gildii przed Acologią, który używa Smoczego Ryku by zniszczyć wyspę. Mavis udaje się ocalić wszystkich, lecz użycie Sfery Wróżek spowodowało uwięzienie członków Fairy Tail w stanie hibernacji przez siedem lat. Saga X791 thumb|left|Szczęśliwa Mavis.Siedem lat po ataku Acnologii, Mavis, stojąc na powierzchnii oceanu, w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie wspominane zdarzenie się wydarzyło, spotyka pozostałych członków swojej gildii poszukujących zaginionych towarzyszy. Widząc ich, Mavis podnosi ręce, i Wyspa Tenrou wyłania się z wody wewnątrz gigantycznej kuli, którą zdobiło godło Fairy Tail. Później prowadzi grupę do Natsu i reszty i wyjaśnia, jak użyła zaklęcia Sfery Wróżek, która jest powdem zniknięcia uczestników Turnieju na Maga Klasy S. Po opowiedzianej historii i przypominając, że niezachwiana moc gildii drzemie w wierze, Mavis znika, ciesząc się, że jej gildia jest szczęśliwa. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Mavis potem pojawia się na Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym żeby dopingować Fairy Tail, czym szokuje wszystkich członków gildii. Mówi, że nie mają się czym martwić ponieważ tylko ci, którzy posiadają znak Fairy Tail mogą ją zobaczyć.thumb|Mavis dopinguje Fairy Tail Kiedy Drużyna Fairy Tail B wchodzi na arenę, Mavis zauważa, że zamaskowany mężczyzna udający Mystogana nie jest członkiem gildii. Kiedy Makarov zaczyna przepraszać 1 mistrzynię, Mavis mówi, że Jellal nie jest zły i ma takie samo "serce" jak pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jellal był kiedyś jednym z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów pozwala mu uczestniczyć w Turnieju dla zwycięstwa Fairy Tail. thumb|left|Mavis rozczarowana porażką JellalaKiedy rozpoczyna się pierwsze zadanie, Mavis patrzy jak Nullpuding uderza jedynie w magów z jej gildii. Zastanawia się co jest celem Raven Tail i gdy Makarov mówi, że chcą oni upokorzyć Fairy Tail, Mavis odpowiada, że to zbyt proste aby było ich celem. W czasie bitwy Flare Corony i Lucy Heartfilii szybko domyśla się, że zaklęcie Uranometrii nie powiodło się ze względu na pomoc z zewnątrz. Gdy walka między Jellalem Fernandesem udającym Mystogana a Jurą Neekis z Lamia Scale ma się rozpocząć, Mavis wygląda na zaniepokojoną. Kiedy Makarov stara się ją uspokoić mówiąc, że Jellal jest naprawdę silnym magiem, Mavis cicho mówi, że musi iść do toalety czym szokuje wszystkich członków Fairy Tail, gdyż duchy nie powinny mieć takich potrzeb. Jednak po przegranej Jellala wygląda na naprawdę rozczarowaną. Następnego dnia także kibicuje Fairy Tail, uśmiecha się na widok determinacji Natsu i Gajeel'a startujących w thumb|Mavis kibicująca ErzieRydwanie. Resztę dnia Mavis spędza na oglądaniu walk. Komentuje rzadką Magię Mimikry, którą posługuje się Kurohebi. Podczas trzeciego dnia jest pokazana wraz z niestartującymi w turnieju członkami Fairy Tail. Jest zdumiona, tak jak wszyscy, kiedy Erza Scarlet wyzywa na pojedynek wszystkie 100 potworów w Pandemonium. Jest później pokazana jak szczęśliwa dopinguje Erzę, gdy ta pokonuje wszystkie potwory. thumb|left|Złowrogi wyraz twarzy Mavis Kiedy pozostali zawodnicy muszą użyć WMM żeby przyznać pozostałe miejsca, Mavis uśmiecha się gdy nadchodzi kolej Cany. Kiedy Alberona zdejmuje koszulę i pokazuje swój znak Blasku Wróżek, Mavis mówi, że "pożyczyła" go jej aby mogła wygrać, dodaje, że Cana ma wystarczająco dużo magicznej mocy by go użyć. Po tym jak Laxus pokonuje całą drużynę Raven Tail, Mavis spogląda na "Alexeia" i jego podwładnych ze złowrogim wyrazem twarzy. Później, podczas walki Wendy Marvell i Chelii Blendy, Mavis zdaj sobie sprawę, że Chelia używa zapomnianej magii Zabójcy Bogów Niebios, z uwagą ogląda dalszy przebieg walki. Kiedy trzeci dzień Turnieju dobiega końca, Laxus i Makarov zaczynają rozmawiać o Lumen Histoire, Mavis podchodzi do nich i przyłącza się do ich thumb|Mavis płaczekonwersacji. Tłumaczy Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawic, że Lumen Histoire nie jest "mrokiem" Fairy Tail tylko "światłem" ich gildii. Dodaje, że informacje o Lumen Histoire może posiadać tylko i wyłącznie mistrz gildii, dziękuje Laxusowi, gdy ten mówi, że nie musi nic więcej wiedzieć. Mavis mówi później, że najprawdopodobniej to Purehito przekazał Ivanowi informacje o Lume Historie. Obwinia się za to zdarzenie i mówi, że gdyby nie wybrała Purehito na drugiego mistrza to nic by się nie stało. Później zaczyna płakać nad swoim złym wyborem czym szokuje Makarova i Laxusa. Później, Mavis idzie wraz z Makarovem i Laxusem do Ryuuzetsu Land by pobawić się w basenie. Kiedy bawi się w wstrzymywanie oddechu pod wodą, zostaje zauważona przez Lucy, która pyta co ona tu robi. Później Natsu wysadza budynek RyuuZetsu w powietrze by stopić lód Lyona i Graya. Mavis jest widziana jak stoi obok Makarova i płacze razem z nim kiedy słyszy, że będą musieli pokyć koszty naprawy Ryuuzetsu. Później, gdy nowa Drużyna Fairy Tail pojawia się na arenie, Mavis mówi, że już czas aby pokazali siłę swoich więzi. thumb|left|Mavis zaskoczona umiejętnościami Stinga i RogueKiedy rozpoczyna się pierwsza walka czwartego dnia, Mavis wraz z innymi jest zaskoczona, że Niebieski Królik to w rzeczywistości Nichiya. W trakcie trzeciej walki, Mavis mówi, że Biały Napęd Stinga i Cienisty Napęd Rogue to magia, która wzmacnia zaklęcia i siłę fizyczną użytkownika.Gdy bitwa wciąż trwa, Mavis z zaskoczeniem patrzy jak Sting i Rogue uwalniają Smoczą Siłę. Ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że mogą używać Smoczej Siły wedle ich woli. Później z radością patrzy jak szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Natsu. Oglądając walkę mówi do siebie w myślach o tym że,moc przyjaźni może usunąć wiele przeszkód z czyjejś drogi. Mavis potem świętuje zwycięstwo Fairy Tail nad Sabertooth i z radością patrzy na ich pierwsze miejsce w tabeli wyników. Ostatniego dnia, Mavis z uśmiechem patrzy na drużynę Fairy Tail i wiwatuje jej razem z innymi członkami gildii. Później, Mavis chwali Makarova za to, że przemyślał wszystko odnośnie aresztowania Lucy. Rozmawiają o drużynie, która biegnie ratować Lucy gdyby jednak nie udało im się jej "legalnie" odzyskać. thumb|224px|Poważna Mavis Kiedy zadanie ostatniego dnia rozpoczyna się, Mavis ze spokojem patrzy na drużynę Fairy Tail, która stoi w miejscu pomimo tego, że ich przeciwnicy zaczęli już walczyć. Kiedy Makarov ze zdenerwowaniem pyta ją czemu drużyna Fairy Tail się nie rusza, Mavis ze stoickim spokojem odpowiada, że przez ostatnie dni obserwowała ich przeciwników i układała strategię, która pozwoli im wygrać. Wstaje i mówi, że nadszedł czas aby Fairy Tail zaczęło walczyć. W tym samym momencie drużyna Fairy Tail rusza do walki. thumb|left|228px|Mavis objaśniająca swoją taktykęKiedy członkowie Fairy Tail w końcu ruszają z miejsca, Mavis mówi, że istnieje 97% szans, że Rufus zrobi jakiś ruch. W tym samym momencie Rufus używa Tworzenia Wspomnień: Noc Spadających Gwiazd, Mavis mówi, że gdy zobaczy się światło "gwiazdy" na niebie to można uniknąć ataku. Mavis patrzy jak członkowie Fairy Tail bez problemu unikają ataku. Gdy Laxus blokuje zaklęcie co szokuje wszystkich zebranych w Domus Flau, Mavis mówi, że atak Rufusa bazuje na błyskawicach dzięki czemu Laxus jest w stanie go zablokować. Mavis później wyjaśnia część swojej stategii członkom Fairy Tail obecnym na trybunach, mówi, że dzięki jej taktyce drużyna Fairy Tail trafi na odpowiednich przeciwników. Pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail są zaskoczeni, że strategia pierwszej mistrzyni jest tak dokładna, Makarov przypomina im stare przezwisko Mavis, Wróżkowy Taktyk. Kiedy liczba uczestników drastycznie maleje, Mavis mówi, że walki staną się od tej pory bardzo trudne, dodaje, że najtrudniej im będzie pokonać Jurę Neekis. Kiedy Gray przygotowuje się do walki z Rufusem, Mavis mówi, że Rufus odgrywa kluczową rolę w strategii Szablozębnych i ważne jest by Gray go pokonał, lecz nie jest pewna czy potrafi. Mavis przypomina sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z Gray'em, kiedy sam zgłosił się do walki z Rufusem, 1 mistrzyni mówi, że emocje powinny pomóc mu w walce i prosi go aby pokazał swoją siłę. Mavis ogląda walkę Gray'a i oddycha z ulgą gdy Fullbuster wychodzi z niej zwycięsko. thumb|Mavis płacze z powodu błędnych kalkulacji Później gdy Chelia zaczyna walkę z Juvią, tak jak przewidziała Mavis, reszta członków Fairy Tail wątpi w zwycięstwo Lockser biorąc pod uwagę zdolności uzdrawiania Chelii. Mavis odpowiada im, że wynik walki jest nieistotny ponieważ Chelia nie może wejść w drogę Erzie i Minevrze, a Juvia ma ją tylko zatrzymać. Ku zaskoczeniu Mavis, Erza zamiast Minervy spotyka Kagurę. Mavis zaczyna płakać i pytać siebie samej gdzie w swoich kalkulacjach popełniła błąd. Gdy Minerva dołącza do walki Scarlet i Mikazuchi, 1 mistrzyni jeszcze bardziej zalewa się łzami. Później, kiedy walka trzech najpotężniejszych kobiet Igrzysk zaczyna się, Mavis spogląda na nią z uwagą. Gdy Minerva zaczyna walczyć na poważnie używając swojej magii, Mavis rozpoznaje ją i ogląda dalszy przebieg walki z szeroko otwartymi ustami. thumb|left|Mavis mówi młodym by nie okazywali strachuPóźniej, kiedy Gajeel mówi, że taktyka 1 mistrzyni jest beznadziejna, Mavis jest pokazana jak ponownie zaczyna płakać. Potem jest pokazana jak z uśmiechem ogląda walkę Erzy, w której Scarlet zaczyna wygrywać. Podczas walki Gajeel'a z Rogue, Mavis zauważa, że Cheney został opętany przez cień, w myślach mówi, że ten rodzaj magii jest jej nieznany. Kiedy walka kończy się zwycięstwem Gajeel'a, Mavis wciąż zastanawia się nad dziwnym cieniem i jego mroczną magią. Potem Mavis ogląda przebieg Turnieju Magicznego i zszokowana patrzy jak Jura pokonuje Orgę jednym uderzeniem. Pierwsza mistrzyni patrzy z uwagą jak Jura zaczyna atakować Laxus'a, kiedy Smoczemu Zabójcy udaje się zadać Neekis'owi obrażenia, Mavis wraz z Makarovem uśmiechają się szczęśliwi. Kiedy Makarov wstrząśnięty patrzy na niesamowite umiejętności Laxusa, Mavis mówi, że ona także nie spodziewała się, że Laxus jest tak silny. Patrząc jak Laxus uderza w Jurę kilkoma naprawdę potężnymi atakami, Mavis mówi, że wszyscy młodzi w gildii dorastają. Zachęcając ich do walki, Mavis mówi, że ich kew, pot i łzy są czymś pięknym,dodaje, żeby nie okazywali strachu, w tym samym czasie szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stonę magów Fairy Tail walczących w Crocus. thumb|197px|Mavis wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo Kiedy drużyna Fairy Tail konfrontuje się ze Sting'iem, Mavis w napięciu czeka na to co się stanie podczas gdy Drużyna Fairy Tail dumnie stoi przed Stingiem. Kiedy Sting rezygnuje, Mavis wraz z innymi członkami gildii wiwatuje i cieszy się z ich odzyskanego tytułu najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Mavis na krótką chwilę przestaje wiwatować i zaniepokojona spogląda na Crocus, przeczuwając, że stanie się coś złego. thumb|left|Mavis po walce ze smokamiMavis jest obecna w Crocus, kiedy 7 Smoków kontrolowanych przez Rogue z przyszłości atakuje Fiore. Kiedy Laxus wraz z Raijinshū zaczyna walczyć z Atlas'em Flame'em, Mavis mówi, że Natsu ma rację i tylko Smoczy Zabójcy mogą pokonać smoki. Mówi Gajeel'owi żeby poszukał następnego smoka. Gdy pisklęta Motherglare zaczynają atakować Crocus, Mavis prowadzi magów Fairy Tail do walki z nimi. Później, po bitwie, kiedy Smoki wracają do swoich czasów, Mavis jest pokazana jak unosi się nad miastem. Ze smutkiem mówi, że ani jednemu Zabójcy Smoków nie udało się pokonać jakiegokolwiek Smoka. Podczas królewskiego balu w zamku Mercurius, Mavis pojawia się za Wendy i Chelią, patrząc z apetytem na galaretkę, mówi Marvell, że to rzeczywiście wygląda pysznie czym zaskakuje Smoczą Zabójczynię. Wciąż wpatrując się w galaretkę, Mavis stwierdza, że chce ją zjeść, Wendy jednak prosi ją aby się powstrzymała. Marvell pyta pierwszą mistrzynię czy nie widziała Natsu, jednak Mavis mówi, że nie, dodaje, że to nie w jego stylu: nie przyjść na takie przyjęcie. Później Chelia wyczuwa za sobą obecność Mavis i zdenerwowana prosi Wendy o pomoc. Kiedy Fairy Tail po powrocie do Magnolii świętuje swoje zwycięstwo w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Mavis udaje thumb|208px|Mavis grożąca Zerefowisię do pobliskiego lasu gdzie wita Zerefa mówiąc, że wiedziała, że oglądał Wielki Turniej Magiczny. Zeref mówi, że choć jej nie widzi i nie słyszy to wie, że ona tam jest. Obydwoje uznają, że byli blisko siebie siedem lat temu. Mavis pyta Mrocznego Maga czy wciąż szuka miejsca by umrzeć, Zeref odpowiada, że już zdecydował gdzie umrze. Moczny Mag mówi, że w swoim życiu widział wiele okrucieństwa i kiedy nadchodziła nowa era zawsze miał nadzieje, że zostanie ono wyeliminowane, dodaje, że ludzie ciągle popełniają te same błędy. Mavis stwierdza, że oni po prostu żyją, lecz Zeref nie zgadza się i mówi, że to co robią nie jest życiem, dodaje, że "ludzie" są już matwi. Mavis pyta go czy przestał już czekać na co Zeref odpowiada, że tak i jeśli świat go odrzuci to on odrzuci ten świat. Mavis mówi, że Fairy Tail akceptuje świat, lecz Zeref stwierdza, że to co zrobi będzie dla świata darem harmonii i regeneracji. Pierwsza Mistrzyni pyta czy będą walczyć, lecz Zeref ze złowrogim wyrazem twarzy mówi, że to będzie jednostronna zagłada i wszyscy zginą. Mavis patrzy groźnie na Mrocznego Maga i mówi, że jej gildia go zatrzyma i to on będzie jedynym, który umrze, po czym dwoje legendarnych magów patrzy na siebie zaciskając pięści. Magia i Umiejętności frame|Sfera WróżekSfera Wróżek (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Prawdopodobnie najsilniejsze zaklęcie ochronne pokazane w całej serii. Mavis użyła tego zaklęcia zamieniając moc więzi i wiary członków Fairy Tail w magiczną moc. Ta magia chroni członków Fairy Tail przed każdym złem, jest absolutnym zaklęciem defensywnym. Ponadto Sfera zatrzymuje czas, wszyscy, który się w niej znajdą, przestają się starzeć. To zaklęcie jest tak potężne, że ochroniło całą Wyspę Tenrou i członków Fairy Tail, przed destrukcyjnym Smoczym Rykiem Acnologii. Blask Wróżek (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Blask Wróżek jest jedną z Trzech Wielkich Magii z Fairy Tail. Ta magia sprawia, że wrogowie Fairy Tail zostają odrzuceni przez bezlitosny żółty blask. To niezwykle skomplikowane zaklęcie, zbiera i koncentruje światło słońca, księżyca i gwiazd. Mavis potrafi je komuś "pożyczyć" tak jak to było w przypadku Cany Alberony. Zdolności Eteryczne: Pomimo tego, że Mavis nie żyje jest w stanie funkcjonować jak człowiek. Może stworzyć swoje ciało, które jest widoczne tylko dla członków Fairy Tail. Ponadto Mavis może używać magii i rzucać zaklęcia. Mistrz Stategii : Chociaż nie jest to umiejętność magiczna, Mavis okazała się być bardzo inteligentna, była w stanie zapamiętać wszystkie umiejętności uczestników Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego wraz z ich stylem walki. Na podstawie tych danych Mavis układała niezliczoną ilość scenariuszy dzięki, którym Fairy Tail mogłoby wygrać Turniej. Dzięki jej niesamowitym strategiom członkowie Fairy Tail nie raz odnosili wielkie zwycięstwa, stąd wziął się jej przydomek - Wróżkowy Taktyk. Jednakże jej strategie nie zawsze są idealne i bezbłędne, widać to, gdy Erza walczy z Kagurą zamiast z Minervą, jak przewidziała Mavis. Ciekawostki *Początkowo Mavis miała być mężczyzną. Jednakże jak Mashima dowiedział się gdy Mavis to żeńskie imię natychmiast przeprojektował Mavis na dziewczynkę. *W jednym z odcinków specjalnych widać jak jest lekko upita. *Jej imię oznacza "Piosenka". *Z jednej wypowiedzi Zerefa można wywnioskować, że Mavis go znała i darzyła uczuciami, a może nawet miłością. *Od 171 odcinka Mavis nosi małe złote okrągłe kolczyki. *Na wyspie Tenrou Mavis poruszała się "klatkami", ale kiedy przyszła kibicować Fairy Tail podczas Magicznych Igrzysk oraz w odcinkach OVA chodziła normalnie. *Jako ducha widzą ją wszyscy którzy posiadają znak Fairy Tail. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Byli Mistrzowie Gildii Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail